


Early Hours

by ShakyHades



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin's POV, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Lots of Fluff and a little Light Angst, M/M, and that everything is fine, i guess?, it has basically no dialogue, let's pretend that sidious died and padmé was never married to anakin, no explanations at all, no mentions to any other characters, overuse of synonims for early and waking up, the chapters are also super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakyHades/pseuds/ShakyHades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was something almost sacred, a rare peacefulness in doing things so early, while most people were asleep, before the Temple became alight with thousands of individuals walking its halls."</p><p> </p><p>The story of Anakin's habit of waking up in the first hours of the day and his relationship with Obi-Wan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Padawan Years

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't driverpicksthemooseic as my sounding board, because talking with her instigates my mind to create more obikin to kill us with feels. So thanks for being so patient with me~  
> Also go read her fic 'Second Chances', it's awesome!

Since the first years of life, Anakin had the habit of waking up at the crack of dawn. It was something that came with being a slave, the need to be up and about early so that their owners could not complain about them slacking off. Even after spending over ten years at the Temple, the habit hadn’t left him. He doubted it ever would.

In his years as a Padawan, it had become something to find joy in. His Master was used to waking up early, yes; but not so early as him. He got used to distracting himself with spare parts and starship manuals in the first hours of the day, sometimes even reading texts for his classes, or doing homework. There was something almost sacred, a rare peacefulness in doing things so early, while most people were asleep, before the Temple became alight with thousands of individuals walking its halls.

But sometimes, he couldn't contain his excitement for the day's events, and he'd barge into his Master's bedroom, refraining from jumping on the man's bed at the very last second, shaking from a mixture of excitement and the need to contain himself. It was because of these times that his Master finally realized the hour he actually woke up, and from then on made it point to wake up with him everyday.

He'd sit beside him on the couch, a cup of tea in his hands, and Anakin could see he was struggling to stay awake. But no matter how many times the boy told his Master that he could go back to sleep, the man would have none of it. After weeks, Anakin realized that he couldn't change his mind, so he went back to tinkering with machines or reading on his padd, occasionally glancing at his companion. He could see that Master Kenobi was barely awake, but also knew that the man would never permit himself to fall asleep, even for a second.

Eventually, his Master got used to having to function at such an ungodly hour in the morning. They'd sit in silence, absorbed in their individual tasks, with their morning teas on the table. It was not a time for speaking, and Anakin found that with Master Kenobi beside him, the act of doing things so early seemed even more sacred.

In these hours, duty did not matter, and one could even say that their own selves didn't also. They were simply two beings, two presences in the Force, enjoying peace and companionship in silence, before the real world called them back.


	2. War

When you were out on the front lines of a war, it didn't matter if you were an early or a late riser. A full night's sleep was almost a luxury, given its rarity. If something requires your attention at 3 a.m., the fact that you went to sleep only one or two hours before was not important. Both Jedi and clones learned to sleep whenever and wherever they could; choice was not an option. If the only place available was the floor, it was there they would sleep, with no complaints. Everyone understood the gravity of the situation, and they adapted.

But even though Anakin understood, it didn't make him mourn less the loss of his sacred time with Obi-Wan, during the first hours of the day. That had also become a rarity, reserved to when they were back to the Temple, or between missions. There were times that when at dawn, they were in battle, or in different planets with different missions, all for the Republic.

One thing that made Anakin happy was that he got to work closely with his Master even after his Knighting. He could not stop the small burst of affection and pride every time he saw the emblem of the Open Circle Fleet on their arm guards or in their ships. There wasn't much time for them to just _be_ anymore, with everything touched and tainted by the war, one way or another. Their individual quirks and most of their rituals became lost in the need to fight and protect, to survive and win.

And even what little sleep they could get was haunted by nightmares, of innocent people dying in front of their eyes, because they were too slow to save them. Of funerals of countless friends and people they'd known for years, too many friends left scarred and broken, all because of the war.

Still, Anakin and Obi-Wan managed to have time for their morning ritual at least once a week, sitting in a cot on a base or on a ship, closer to each other than on the previous years, now drawing physical comfort from their proximity, their contact. It was silent as ever, their minds drifting or on their pads, using the peace the ritual brought to try to see if anything was lost in the briefings, creating better strategies to work on later.

Only, the sacredness brought with being one of the few awake in the area was lost. Be it a base on a strange planet or a starship, there were people up and doing rounds at all times, bright lights in the Force, always in motion. It was not enough, and Anakin knew that his Master thought the same, but it would go unsaid.

Anakin only hoped that sometime in the future, they could go back to having their ritual every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any words seem overused, I try not to, but sometimes I can't help it :c  
> Feel free to say if anything sounds wrong, I'll appreciate it!


	3. Peace

And they do, years later, when the war is over and peace is restored to the galaxy again. It's not the same, of course, because everything has changed, one of the many consequences of years of battle. The nightmares never truly go away, but they fade little by little, with time.

Anakin mentally remarks that having someone sleeping besides you helps a lot, being able to feel their heartbeat and hear their breathing, alive and present. These days, their ritual doesn't happen every morning, which doesn't mean Anakin has stopped waking up at ungodly hours. It just means that sometimes, Obi-Wan doesn't.

Some mornings, he'd simply stares at Obi-Wan's face while he sleeps on the other side of _their_ bed, thinking about how lucky he is that every thing has led to them being there, sleeping and living together.

He wonders if he'll ever stop being amazed by Obi-Wan's beauty and the fact that he can call the man his, but he highly doubts it. He can't stop himself from staring, time and again, his love's face, his auburn hair turned almost golden by the sunlight filtering through the window, his eyelashes and freckles and beard and lips. He knows that the other doesn't like this particular habit of his, but truly, he can't stop his amazement and love from trying to burst out of his chest everytime he wakes and sees Obi-Wan there, next to him.

Anakin is so lost in this thoughts that he doesn't notice his partner waking up at first. But then he snaps out of his trance in time to see the man's eyes open, and then he's mesmerized again. Watching the light play on his blue-gray, and sometimes _green_ eyes will really never get old; it's such a wonderful sight to see!

Obi-Wan blinks owlishly for a few moments. Anakin knows his Master wakes up in parts if possible, working from mostly asleep to fully alert slowly. He can see the exact moment when the man realizes that Anakin has probably been staring at him for quite some time again, when his brows start to frown and his mouth opens, ready to say again how he doesn't like it.

But then he can see that Obi-Wan also realizes that if after so many times, Anakin still hasn't listened, he probably never will.

"You will never stop doing this, will you?" Obi-Wan asks, still drowsy from sleep.

Anakin grins and gives the obvious answer, "Never."

His Master does some staring of his own, noticing the blue eyes and the ridiculously huge lovesick grin on his former Padawan's face, and he smiles a little.

"If your grin widens any more, your face will split in two, Anakin", he comments, and his love laughs loudly.

"You know I can't help it."

"Indeed I do."

Obi-Wan presses his head a little further into the pillow, wanting to catch some more minutes of sleep before he has to function again. But before he closes his eyes, he lifts a hand and caresses the side of Anakin's face, pets his hair, and then takes one of the blonde's hands into his own and delivers a kiss on it.

And Anakin's heart fills with love again, until he's ready to burst, because he knows that's Obi-Wan's way of letting him know he loves him. So he just burrows himself under the covers a little deeper, content to lie on the bed for a while longer, until his Master is ready to get up for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to starscry, who read all of it over and corrected all my mistakes. You are amazing, truly!  
> (her fic is also amazing, and i'm shameless, so go check it out?~)


End file.
